User blog:Democide/Seasonal Changes/Weather Changes - Pros and Cons
First off: Everyone can pose his ideas and comments. I request you to do that. ^^ So don't hold back. That's my perception of the advantages and disadvantages of the seasonal/weather changes I see personally. I hope you can give me some more arguments for it. Well,... Let's start with the seasonal changes Seasonal Changes Pros: # More variety. There could be unknown monsters only coming out in the winter in the Tundra or in the driest phase in the Desert. # Bigger/new/changed habitats. I want to explain it with the example of Barioth: Barioths only live in the Tundra. But when winter comes in to other areas like the Mountain Stream, Deserted Island or another area and it's covered with snow and ice Barioth could migrate to it living for a little period of time. Reasons could be different, easier-to-prey-upon food, enlarging of the territory or migrating Popo herds. Another example: Dry and wet seasons in (sub-)tropical areas. The Flooded Forest could dry out like in MHP3rd and got filled again a certain time later changing the monsters that live there. A dry area like a semi-desert, savannah or something similar could get overflooded (like the Okavango Delta) giving home to many aquatic animals at a season. Migratory Wyverns (particularly Birdwyverns) could fly like birds to the different wintering habitats. # More realism. This includes natural disasters, some Pelagi wintering (Aoashira). # Spectacular sights. Like when a huge Aptonoth herd migrates to another area. Not only the sight of the herd migrating but also the smaller predators around trying to find the moment to attack a isolated individual or bigger predators just take some down (like Rathalos flying over them and just getting one). A open-world map would be needed though. In their mating season (mostly spring) monsters can be watched mating and fighting for the females. Monsters could be more aggressive at that time. Depending on the species the eggs can be found in the nests at a certain season and later the offsprings too (or with living birth without the eggs). That way Rathians could be seen feeding her babies. Later some monsters could go around with their youngs for teaching them or migrating with them being notably aggressive and protective. # More individual quests. Like in a wet season the ground is muddy and monsters can use them to their advantage or the hunter gets slower, gets stuck occasionally and slides, stumbles and falls sometimes. Same could occur for monsters. Cons: #More limitations. Monsters that only get out in a special season cannot be hunted in other seasons meaning it is impossible to get needed materials in the wrong season. Some Pelagi wintering in caves and aren't accessible at this time. #Worse conditions. For example needing a hot drink in the Deserted Island in winter or more often a cold drink in the driest phase of the Desert. The Tundra would have longer nights and more blizzards occur. #Natural disasters. Some areas couldn't be accessible when in a season the probability of natural disasters increases. Some areas could be fully overflooded (like the Flooded Forest) making it hard or impossible to get to the camp or washes it away. Tornados could occur in a very windy region. Weather Changes Pros: #More variety. It could include monsters that only come out when raining. #More realism. Including in-quest weather changes and washing away the paintball marking. #Different behavior of monsters. Like Lagiacrus bathing in sunlight to get back energy being more often on land (like other reptiles) while in rain it is getting earlier out of stamina and staying longer in the water. #More individual quests. Same as the seasonal change after a strong rain the ground gets more muddy and so on. Cons: #More limitations. Like monsters coming out only at rain are not always accessible to get the needed materials. #Worse conditions. Fog, blizzards, sand storms or rain decrease the farsightedness (for hunters and monsters). Lightnings and hailstorms could damage you (both monster and hunter) in a thunderstorm and in the water it could be harder to swim. Paintball markings get washed away in rain making it harder to follow the monster. In windy areas/weather and sandstorms the bow and bowgun shots get deflected. Note: Worse conditions could be in both cases turned into a pro because of more individuality. Category:Blog posts